


红与褐的禁色B

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	红与褐的禁色B

红与褐的禁色B

她躺在king size 床上，一块发光的屏幕从被子里打映出来，文星伊眼神柔情看着一张照片，她眉头稍有紧收，在想念着手机里这个人，脑海里浮现前几天和她在床上翻云覆雨、暧昧不清的画面。她手机里只有几张照片，这是唯一被她标星号收藏的照片，她妹妹金容仙的照片。  
   
七日后  
   
文星伊眼皮半吊着慵懒的双腿翘在桌子上，坐在公司高级会议厅正中间和各部门开会，两边人为同一个收购方案起了争执，观赏着几个公司元老唾沫星子横飞，她听着双方喋喋不休的争吵，要知道，哪个部门要能拿下这个案子工程，饱私囊中的不是一点半点，还能从中额外收获大额股票市值的差价，更奠定在集团的地位。她就想看着他们争论着，最好吵你死我活人仰马翻的最好了，这样等她坐到最高位置的时候，也不用费心思布局太多整治这些顽固的老头儿们。  
   
突然，电话响起，看着电话上的姓名，文星伊故意停顿了几秒才接起。  
“文星伊！，私人机场！，接我！，三十分钟！不来我就消失一个月哦~！” 打通了电话，金容仙争分夺秒地开口抢占先机  
   
（在开会）文星伊早就料到今天会接到这通电话，这三个字还没说出口，电话又被那个人抢先挂断了。  
   
——————嘟嘟嘟  
   
这一次电话战，她又没争的过她，看着双方还在面红耳赤的执论，莫名焦躁起来，紧握着钢笔。  
   
突然文星伊拿起面前的文件夹迅速站起身，敲打着桌面，  
   
“砰砰砰砰砰”  
   
连带着旁边桌面上矿泉水水面都在震荡，顿时全场鸦雀无声，随着水面捎带平静后，会厅几个元老不再言语，互相面面相觑地看着文星伊眼色。  
   
“谁都别想接这个提案！讨论下一个问题！”  
   
阳光正午  
   
一头酒红色波浪卷及腰，全身最新季高奢单品，白色洋装搭配着卡其色的短裙，一块价值不菲的钻石手表闪闪发亮，快步走出机场，身后四个戴墨镜保镖帮她推着四大车行李箱。她心情好似愉快，边哼着歌边看着手机上计时屏。她把墨镜摘下来，眯着眼睛环顾机场大门四周，找了好几分钟，没有看到熟悉的那个身影。  
   
她恨恨的跺了跺脚，把手提包摔打在大块头保镖身上，保镖比她高两个头，气愤地抬起头跟他吼：“去公司！”  
   
一辆大红色路虎揽胜疾驰而来，————滋，车后只留下一抹刹车痕迹，豪华霸气的绚丽车身立刻引得门童注目。  
“二小姐好，用我通报文总吗” 门童急忙上前颔腰问道  
“不用！！” 身前这个小年轻被急愤愤她撞开。  
   
金容仙站在电梯里，半交叉手臂在胸前，到达那个187红色数字的楼层。  
   
气冲冲地踩着八厘米高跟鞋朝走廊尽头最后那间办公室走去，门口前坐着一个比金容仙差好几分姿色，但也不失容光的女秘书，女秘书身着全黑正装，瞧着面生。  
   
她把金容仙拦下用着高傲的口气说道“这位女士，你是谁，你找谁，你有预约吗，你不能进去，你认识里面的人吗” 她心里有点没底，毕竟这个女人美如冠玉，全身的打扮行头也不一般，冷艳的气场压制着周围的空气。  
“哦莫，我是谁？？哦莫，你新来的吧”她用着异样眼光上下打量着这个女的。  
   
她带着一脸疑问发自肺腑笑出声儿来，面前这个女秘书白衬衫领口解了三颗，身上像喷了好几斤香水，刺鼻浓郁的香水味让金容仙直捂住鼻子。  
   
女秘书继续阻拦着她不让她进，金容仙受不了这个女的了刚准备大吼文星伊让她出来  
   
文星伊推门而出，要再晚出几秒钟，估计眼前这两个人就要动手打起来了。  
   
她拉着金容仙纤细的手腕把她往办公室里扯。  
   
金容仙愤愤地看着文星伊：“你这聘的什么人啊！她敢拦我？？还有她穿的像什么样子啊，她不是像来上班的根本就是像勾引你的！”吃醋的心绪把质问她为什么没来接她这个问题已经被抛到脑后。  
   
“这已经是你不满意的第31个了，二小姐” 文星伊转身向办公桌走去，躲离她的视线。自从上次是第二次做以后，她觉得她们之间越来越不能再逾越一点半点，突然不知道该怎么面对妹妹。  
“茶，咖啡，酒，你自己随便弄吧，要不就叫秘书，我现在很忙，在视频通话，要跟澳洲那边处理新的收购方案，你安静点” 文星伊对着电脑屏幕说话，继续交代着会议内容。低头看着文件，额前细碎的发丝垂下遮挡了半面视线，薄唇在阅读文字。专注的样子让金容仙看入了神。  
   
气她没来接她，气外面那个骚货勾引她的alpha，气不过她对她冷淡的面孔，她走过去把文件抢走，文星伊感应到金容仙的怒火，抬首看了看她，扬眉冲她笑着，用眼神示意她先不要出声。  
   
小野兔撕下脖子后面的抑制贴，把屏幕上方的摄像头遮黏住，又摘下文星伊耳朵里的耳机，电脑被自动调整到免提外放状态，顿时房间里响起好多交谈讨论的声音，正是屏幕里许多人在发言。这一系列的动作太快了，文星伊都没反应过来，“你怎么了？你干嘛呢？” 一脸惊奇地说道  
“你说呢” omega居高临下望着她，捏着alpha黑色领带，直把她往胸前扯，双腿分开坐在alpha身上，alpha无意识揽住身前人腰，不让她滑下去。  
下意识把头别开，双唇之间让出了点距离，心脏扑通地跳着，她被突如其来的橙花信息素味扰乱了心脾。  
“在开会呢”  
“那我们小声点好不好” omega把alpha的头掰过来，舔咬了一下嘴唇，脸色绯红，火热的瞳孔对视着闪躲亦悸动的眼神。  
   
“我喜欢你，我爱你”，Omega吻了一下alpha的脸，靠在alpha左心房上，感受着alpha心脏上急速跳动，她不想对她隐瞒什么，只想把最好的自己给她，她觉得俩人的心是相通的，有一种无形的捆带将她俩紧紧地包裹在一起，不可分割。  
   
Alpha也是很用心地听着  
-禁色  
-纠结  
-抑制  
-亲情  
-爱意  
-冲动  
-火热  
血液里红与褐的地带交织、碰撞  
   
犹豫在半空中的手还是了抚摸一下omega的秀发，听她说那三个字，她也很想让她听到她也回应了那三个字，只不过在心底。她心中那股悸动的感觉在慢慢地被稀释，代替的，是一股热流在她身体里涌动着，汇集到小腹部，心里被一种一样的刺激骚动着，不断地从omega那里挖取着细节，同时，Omega的手也开始在她身体上探寻起来…………  
Omega感觉到alpha下体的变化，再加上alpha的抚弄头发，她感到自己的身体也发生着变化，体内一直在聚集出去的热情又重新整合，一股暖流在体内酝酿着，伺机冲出体外。  
   
秀丽的眼眉透着坚毅的感觉，让邪美的脸庞看起来不那么阴柔，紧抿的水色唇瓣形状优美，脖子到耳朵根处泛起的红潮，让alpha好想好想咬一口。  
   
短裙下的花缝在压挤滑动着裤下的肉棒，alpha深邃的褐眸再往下一点点，就可以看到腿上的女人半露酥胸，短裙被褪到腰际，内裤还完整地穿在身上，只不过无法包覆住花穴，布料被挤兑在腿根侧边。  
   
总不能现在让她下去吧……  
   
被她的举动撩的心猿意马，alpha箍住Omega的细腰，然后从椅子上站起来，一把就将大腿上的人压在桌面上，臀部高高的翘起对着她。  
   
突如其来的凉意袭上金容仙的肌肤，让她禁不住一颤，全身紧缩起来“好凉喔”，说着就轻扭起臀部来。  
   
身下的粗壮物被夹紧，配上Omega主动地迎合，她低头俯下身子贴在Omega耳边粗哑地回答“马上就给你热身”  
   
迫不及待的解开皮带，alpha感觉自己的欲望在苏醒，涨大起来，把裤链拉开，掏出早已被Omega蹭的硬挺肉棒，撸动了几下，在媚娇的妹妹臀下面来回顶弄，一只手解过她内衣胸扣，揉捏着雪白的乳肉，另外一只手则慢慢的沿着窈窕曲线向下，越过柔顺的禁地，分开羞答答合拢的花瓣，不断的拨弄着微微颤动的花唇，还故意捏住变硬变挺的花核不放。  
   
“嗯~……” Omega忍不住肆意的挑拨，轻哼了一声。  
Alpha看着电脑屏幕画面，整个办公室还响着越洋视屏里的会议声。没办法了，解开领带塞进Omega嘴里。Omega用怜楚水汪汪的眼神爬在桌子上扭头望了望alpha。  
   
Omega咬住alpha塞给她的领带，拧着眉忍受着她越来越放肆的举动。  
“唔…唔……啊……” 只能呜呜地发出低低地哀鸣，轻轻的喘着气，害怕自己的声音被40多号人听到。  
把Omega往前一挪，扯出一个笑容，把她丰满的上半身趴在办公桌上，调整好位置往上一顶，细细的缝隙被硬生生的撑开，巨大的肉棒就一插到底。  
   
Omega被毫无预警的入侵插的娇声呻吟，扭腰反抗，alpha不顾她想从桌子上站起来，手压上她白洁的背部，径自按照自己喜欢的力道凶猛的一下又一下狠狠的插进那又湿又窄，又热又滑的热穴中。  
   
全身的知觉都聚集在身下被用力撑开的小穴上，敏感的肉壁紧紧的贴alpha粗壮的肉上上，连那围绕在枪面上的青筋涌动都可以感觉的到，深外的花蕾被无情的挤开，硕大粉色的gui头把小小的蕊心挤的好难受，狭窄的道壁被被填的满满当当。双腿被分到最大，Omega抓着桌角承受alpha每秒三下的撞击。  
   
湿漉漉仰起的枪退出身体，Alpha把桌面上的Omega转了个面，让她正面自己，Omega感觉白天下在办公室被她看光这样羞耻极了，更何况alpha上身除了领带不见了，西装衬衫都穿着着好好的，拿着一堆文件盖到自己害羞的脸上，alpha把那些白纸推开。  
   
“你全身上下我哪没见过啊”  
手指努力的戳弄着阴户最最敏感的那一点，让她流淌的汁液滴的更多更快些。Omega有些不满，她此时都想被如此充满着，她自己握住那根肉棒，主动抬送了进去。就是这般快乐，身体被玩弄的快乐让人深深沉迷其中，带着刺痛的感觉，却又被更多更深的快感所淹没，摩擦的肉体越发灼热。  
   
Omega扭动着身体，主动向上方套弄，却被alpha按住了腰，重重的顶弄，每一下都尽根没入。Alpha插进去，猛然旋围又退出大半，一阵疯狂的抽插，频频收缩的小穴喷射出一股股透明的汁液，过多的刺激让Omega再无法忍受，理智被高潮再次击败，整个人哆嗦起来，神志迷蒙，无意识配合着alpha上下摆动，alpha享受的痉挛的包裹，她知道她的小野兔到达了顶峰，低头看着那两个xing器每秒都在被撞击抽送贴合，动作幅度越来越大，连续十几下抽动，腰部再次一用力，粗壮的肉棒狠狠捅进小小的蜜穴最深端。二人的交合处早已经被yin水喷的湿黏呼呼，水渍声更显得煽情。  
   
终于忍不了了，被承受了极其快感裹绞的xing器从里面退出来，alpha仰着头，将浓浓的白液喷射在她大腿根部，液体沿着大腿内侧缓缓流下。  
Omega累的连眼都快睁不开了，吃力地从办公桌上起来，挣扎着下去，两条腿落地的时候差点腿一软就跪了。  
这俩人都没听见，视屏里反复重复问道好几次一样的话 “文总，您怎么看？”  
金容仙终于听到了一般，戳了戳文星伊胳膊，她正抱着她在帮她穿bra。  
“把会议记录发我邮箱里吧，我这有点事。”  
   
黄昏西下  
   
金容仙坐在桌子上看着她办公，脚踩在文星伊腿上  
   
——————哐哐 （敲门声）  
   
“进”  
   
“文总，这是下周日程安排，需要报读给您吗” 秘书看到坐在老板的桌子上那个人，是自己几个小时前阻拦的人… 吓的眼神都不知该往哪看了，老板娘？还是女朋友？自己惹到神仙了？。主要进来之前又刻意把领子往下拉了拉，谁看都能看到若隐若现的事业线。  
   
“不用了，出去吧” 文星伊继续专注着手头工作  
   
Omega用脚故意抚弄了一下alpha裤裆里的小家伙，alpha挺直了后背，打了个激灵。急忙说道：  
   
“啊，等等，去财务部结工资吧，以后都不用来了，出去吧，赶快出去”  
   
财务部  
   
“唉，小王，你知道文总有女朋友吗” 秘书抱着一个大纸箱，靠在桌边垂头丧气等着结清工资。  
   
“女朋友？没听说过啊，从没见过文总旁边有别的女人，啊，除了她两个妹妹”  
   
秘书忽然脑海里一闪而过文星伊桌子上相框里的相片，震惊地打开手机，在naver上慌忙敲打着屏幕搜索文企一家，看到今天自己顶撞的那个人在全家福上挽着文星伊手臂，其乐融融…………  
   
我完了，这不是变相惹了未来总经理吗……  
——————————————————————————————————————————————  
   
Omega双臂向后撑在桌子上，更刻意地用两只脚揉捏着alpha西装裤下的敏感部位。Alpha低头看了看底下那个硬物，它有点向上抬头的趋势，她腰间发了发力，不自觉向前顶了一下。  
   
“我看你还挺舍不得那个秘书离开的呀，还目送人家离开呢” Omega一股醋味撒着娇，双膝合拢，两条雪白诱人美腿半露在外，腿部肌肉又加快了几分，撸动着肉棒。  
   
“那我多看看你”， alpha起身站直，她已经忍不住下体那个硬物隔着裤子被包裹的感觉，觉得很不舒服，对着Omega脸拉开了裤链，刚准备掏出那个东西。  
   
金容仙脸凑上去，往私处吹了口热气，起身一把推开她，穿上高跟鞋。  
用手指勾了勾文星伊下巴，嘴角扬起一抹宛如红莲一般妖艳的笑容，拿起挂在靠背上的西装抱在怀里。  
“我回家了，你下班吗，让我搭个顺风车吧姐姐~”   
   
 


End file.
